


Rain, Rain, Go Away.

by Logdotuniverse



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Comforting!Ben, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Upset!Mike, kinda angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logdotuniverse/pseuds/Logdotuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike hates rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Go Away.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written Ben/Mike before but they are adorable and have to be shipped. (Also I found a tumblr that made me ship it even more and I had to write something. Even if it was a crappy one shot)  
> Go check them out;  
> benxmike.tumblr.com

Mike hates rain. He understands the way the water cycle works and that rain has to come eventually, but he doesn't have to like it. He finds its depressing, it's almost like the earth is having a mental breakdown, can't stop crying and for some reason, it makes him want to cry too.  
Now, if you ask him, he is the manliest person to ever walk this earth, but the urge to cry and curl up somewhere warm and comforting is so strong when the rain start bucketing down that it almost hurts. 

He voices this opinion to Ben when they are snuggled under their blankets and bedsheets, childishly hiding from the bad weather in childish hopes that it will go away. 

Ben doesn't laugh at him like everyone else had, doesn't tell Mike to "man up" or "ignore it". Instead, Ben pulls him close and fills the silence with soft whispers of love and sweet nothings that eventually the noise of the rain is washed away and barely hearable. 

It becomes sort of a tradition, after that. Every rainy day, weekend or not, they spend an hour cuddled up under the sheets with Ben's soothing voice rambling on about anything. It doesn't matter what he talks about, it's just to block out the noise of the rain, to block out the sadness it provides. 

No one comments when they are late to work on rainy days, and Mike can't bring himself to care about what everyone thinks. 

Of course, there are days where Ben is away and can't hold Mike tight through the rainy days or nights. But, there is always phone calls or texts from him that leave Mike all warm inside, so utterly happy and in love that the sadness isn't as bad, is even manageable with a hot cup of tea and a classic British comedy on TV. 

Rain isn't feared as much anymore, sometimes Mike even wishes for it so he has extra excuses to cling tight to Ben and never let him go. It makes Mike realise that maybe it's okay to be sad, when the wind is howling and the rain is splattering hard against the window, because he always has his rock, his home, to keep him happy and sheltered. His home, which he fondly calls Ben, to keep him warm.


End file.
